Wizard Academy(SYOC)
by pridefullion19
Summary: Hello and welcome to Hindran Wizard Academy here we train students to be the best wizards they can be this school strives for perfection. Come on board for an adventure full of drama, love, fun and romance with the head master Totomaro and the students of Hindran Wizard Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Hindran Wizard Academy here we train students to be the best wizards they can be this school strives for perfection I am head master Totomaro, Eric Totomaro and I hope you will attend our wonderful school Hindran Wizard Academy located on the Hindran islands.

"Has you can all see this is a school that doesn't discriminate anyone who wants to learn magic can come here weather your human or not have you ever been frustrated that you just can't figure out how to control your magic or that you can't even summon a low level spell don't worry this is the school for you.

This was the message that played again and again on every screen in every town hundreds of students all flocked to this school from miles around.

"This was also the video that fourteen year old Stephanie Moore a user of Crystal Magic watched again and again if she wanted to learn the ins and outs of her magic and how to properly control it this was the place to go.

"Stephanie or Steph for short had short dirty brown hair that reached just a bit passed her neck her hair is styled to the left and much of it goes over her left eye. Her eyes are golden yellow in color and she stands at 5'6 she is currently wearing a blue T-shirt and some black and white stripped Pajama bottoms as well has a pair of Panda slippers. "Mom! can you enroll me in the Hindran Wizard Academy" Stephanie asked her mother Mona Moore with an excited smile upon her face. "You know how your father feels about you going out on your own" said Mona.

"I know how dad feels but this is the best way for me to learn how to control my magic if I could just control my magic then that wouldn't have happened Stephanie said.

"Stephanie Rosella Moore! how many times do I have to tell you that wasn't your fault" Mona said using Stephanie's middle name to show she meant business.

"But It was if I could just control my magic back then, then dad wouldn't have lost his arm I could've helped him those people where after me in the first place because I lost control of my magic and destroyed one of their buildings. "It's my fault so why was dad punished" Stephanie said .

"Stephanie I told you before didn't I don't blame yourself for my injury this isn't because of anything you did it happened because I was careless now what's this I here about a Wizard Academy.

"It's all over the place on the Lacrima's and even in the Magazines it's a school built on an island with a great academy it an opportunity that I think I should take. "Mm-mm you know what if you promise to write home every week then I'll see if I can't get you into that school sound fair to you" said Mr Moore.

"Thanks dad your the best said Stephanie.

"She forgot to tell you that the students would be staying in the dorms located on the island until they graduate" said Mona.

"What! I thought this was just some 4 week program or something it's an actual school! and even worse you'll be there until you graduate!" Mr Moore yelled.

"Sorry Darling but the deals off your not going" said Mr Moore. "Dear she's practically an adult you have to let her go sometime" said Mona. "There's a big difference between she's practically an adult and she is an adult. no way in hell am I letting my fourteen year old daughter stay on some island for four years.

"Dear she won't be alone there will be girls and boys there her age for her to hang out with" said Mona.

"The boys is who I'm worried about when you catch someone with your panties on your head don't act surprise" said Mr. Moore. "Who would do that?! asked Stephanie. "That's exactly how I met your mother!" shouted Mr. Moore.

"You should've said you wanted to learn how to control your magic sure I Can't use Crystal Magic it's a skill that only the women in the Moore family are born with but I damn sure can teach you how to fight said Mr. Moore.

"Dad you can't use magic at all and I need to learn how to control my magic not fight" said Stephanie. "It won't matter if you know how to control your magic if you can just knock them out with a punch" said Mr. Moore.

"Why don't you go with her dear and you'll see it isn't a bad place" said Mona.

"Alright fine I'll go with you to the opening Ceremony and if I see even the slightest thing I don't like where getting on the first boat off that island and coming straight home said Mr. Moore.

 **Form: Basic info**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname/Alias:**

 **Age: 14-18 student 20 and up Teacher**

 **Gender:**

 **Teacher or Student:**

 **Species:**

 **Looks**

 **Appearance- details please**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Height:**  
 **Weight:**

 **Any Tattoos or scars:**

 **Academy Mark location and Color- The Mark is an opened Grimore with a pencil sitting inside it.**

 **Clothing- During School hours the students are given a white shirt, a red tie some red pants for boys and a red skirt for the girls they are also given a red jacket.**

 **Casual:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Swimming:**

 **Tell me about them-**  
 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**  
 **Favorites:**  
 **Quotes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory: (Please include how they heard about the Academy)**

 **do they want a boyfriend or girlfriend:**

 **How do they feel about Romance**

 **Who would be their ideal romantic partner**

 **Magic:**

 **Do they want to learn new magic or learn to control their own?:**

 **What is their Magic:**

 **I** **f they don't have any magic what type of magic would they like to learn:**

 **Spells at least 3:**

 **Teachers: What type of magic do they teach:**

 **What is their magic:**

 **How do they feel about head master Totomaro**

 **Students: 20**

 **Teachers: 4 the teachers are basically the schools S-class wizards**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come one Dad! The Boat to Hindran Academy is coming" said Stephanie. "I don't know why you're getting so excited has soon as I see something I don't like I'm pulling you out" said Mr. Moore.

"All aboard that's coming aboard!" shouted the captain of the ship that pulled along the decks of their small island.

"Wow look dad all these people are going to Hindran Academy to" said Stephanie. "If it's such an elite school how come I've never heard of it until yesterday" asked

Mr. Moore.

"Because you never watch T.V or buy magazines or anything so how can you hear of it" asked Stephanie.

"Look there's a boy there my age lets go say hi" said Stephanie has she ran off. "No talking to boys! Stephanie!" shouted Mr. Moore. "Calm down dad he looks nice

said Stephanie.

"Hi I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph said Stephanie with a smile has she walked up to the boy with Cyan colored hair that was styled to

cover his left eye he seemed skin but if you looked closer you could see he actually had a lean muscular body he stood at 5'11 a bit taller than Stephanie herself.

He is currently wearing a hot pink hoodie that was just loose enough around the neck to see the Cyan Muscle shirt he was wearing underneath he also had on some black pants, white sneakers and some pink headphones.

"You sure do like pink even your eyes are pink" said Stephanie. Mm-mmm he said. "So what's your name" Stephanie asked. "Obie the young boy" said in a

calm cool voice.

"Hahaha I like that name you got a last name Obie?" asked Stephanie. "Sakurai, Obie said has his heart starting racing.

"I wonder if she likes me Obie thought to himself has he" stared at Stephanie. "You seem pretty calm I don't know how you do it I can't sit still" said Stephanie.

"Stephanie come here!" shouted Mr. Moore. "Yeah dad Stephanie" called has she ran over to him. "Didn't your mom tell you not to talk to weirdoes" asked Mr. Moore.

"Dad he's not a weirdo he's cool and seems a bit mysterious" Stephanie said.

"Trust me darling boys like that are weirdoes" said Mr. Moore.

"Look dad there's another girl my age said Stephanie has she ran over to a girl with Tan Skin she was skinny with long blonde hair reaching the back of her knees a single streak of black in her hair.

"Whoa are these wings real" asked Stephanie has she pulled on the wings protruding out of the girls back. "Ouch, Yes their real" she said has she glared at Stephanie.

"Sorry, sorry... hey want to go see the captain's quarters" asked Stephanie. "I don't know we might get in trouble" she said. "Aw come on live a little have a Sense of adventure.

"I have plenty of Adventure sense but I'm not a fan of getting into trouble especially before I'm even officially enrolled in the Academy she said has

She tightens the strings on her white hoodie that had a gold trim on it.

"You know my name but I know not yours" said Stephanie. "It's Kireina Shogaime" the girl said.

"Hey is that a cross in your eye asked Stephanie has she looked in Kireina's eyes they where hazel colored with white pupils.

"Yeah it's a cross I don't think we should go to the captains' quarters" said Kireina.

"Eh that's fine I lost interest a long time ago said Stephanie.

"Alright everyone the island is coming up!" said the Captain. "Whoa it's beautiful" said Stephanie. "It is" said Kireina.

Has the boat pulled alongside the island

"Alright if you're here to join the Academy please come with me! Shouted a young women who seems to have two spots below the right eye and one in the jaw line on the left side a bit of her teeth are a bit sharp and in the middle of her back sat a red x inside a circle that was black in color with a diagonal line going through the middle

She was around 5'5 or 170 cm with a neat hour glass figure her hair was red and it reached down to her lower back and tied into a high ponytail. But what stood out the most to Stephanie were the women's purple eyes. "She was wearing a white blouse without sleeves and with a yellow bun, an open sweater pink long sleeve that is degrading to yellow, a white pleated skirt with straps that hang and silk fabric pink covering it, white with yellow details boots open fingers, heaters in the legs one of white which comes at the start of the knee and another rose that comes at the end of the knee

"My name is Amaralia Non Vele!" I am one of the instructors at Hindran Academy Mr. Totomaru is waiting for you all in the lobby of the school there you will receive your class number and your dorm room" said Amaralia.

"Maybe we'll get to share a room Stephanie" said to Kieran has they followed the woman to the school building. "Yeah maybe Kieran said.

A bit later…..

Stephanie, Kieran and Obie all sat outside the doors to the school just staring up at the massive building.

"So you four must be the new students that was arriving today said a voice behind them.

"Four? Stephanie asked has she turned around and saw someone she didn't expect to see he was fairly tall standing at 6'2 he had two toned hair that started out grey but got blacker the further away from the roots if got he wore a white coat with black buttons and the Academy's mark printed on the left chest.

"Y-Yo-Your" "Yes, Yes I am Head Master Totomaro I hope you four have a good four years here said the head master.

"You keep saying four but I only see three of us here" said Kieran.

"Oh oh oh! No need to be shy boy these ladies won't bite said Totomaro with a hearty laugh has he dragged out a short statured boy at five feet four inches with emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair that spiked towards his crown and a messy fringe that reached to eye level to framing them

"He wore a pair of baggy blue jumper and black jeans with a purple belt wrapped around his waist twice, slightly falling down on his left hip during the second loop, while a short sleeved white shirt is left unbuttoned over the top of his jumper. He also wears black comfortable trainers with dark blue accents

H-Hey, my name is Kichirou Tendo. N-Nice to meet you", "Oh hi Kichi said Stephanie with a smile

"I'm Stephanie Moore but you can just call me Steph these are my new friends Obie Sakurai and It's Kireina Shogaime" said Stephanie.

"Hey Kireina said with a bright smile. "Yo" Obie said

"Oh oh oh!, Now that everyone has met I have one question for the four of you said Totomaro.

"Well are you going to ask the question or not said Mr. Moore getting impatient.

"Hahah you must be a concerned parent please do not worry this school is perfectly safe I promise you that said Totomaro.

"Now on to the question alright you four tell me what is magic asked Totomaro.

"It's power" said Stephanie

"It's excitement" said Kireina

"It's hope" said Obie

"It's Opportunity" said Kichirou

"Wrong you all are wrong Magic isn't one thing magic isn't something you can describe or define with a single word.

Magic is a person's belief the stronger your belief in the magic you wield the stronger your magic will be said Totomaro.

"Looks like the assembly for new students is getting started said Totomaro.

"Well now let's go inside…

 **Kichirou Tendo- Sangai Havoc**

 **Obie Sakurai- 0B13**

 **Amaralia Non Vele- Sesumi**

 **Kireina Shogaime- Elvendarkness**

 **\- Me!**

 **Stephanie Moore- Me!**

 **Head Master Totomaro- Me!**

 **Student spots remaining- 11**

 **Teacher spots remaining- 3**


End file.
